How It Goes
by RavenChristina
Summary: Reposting this one after I revised the chapter a bit. Anyhoo, AU Strangers in Paradise timeline take place after my story The Way


How It Goes: Chapter One

By

Ghost of Eternity

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own SiP. Terry Moore does, ok? There may be some OC's, alright?

Summary: AU Strangers in Paradise timeline. How I think things should go for the happy couple.

Rating: M for themes, no heavy sex.

Notes: Please read "The Way" before this; it's a prequel. I'm gonna have so much damn fun writing this thing… I'm probably gonna throw in some other characters, cause I've made up a few of my own.

Dedication: To the Francine and Katchoo that I know; Amy and Kim, I love you guys!

And now without further ado…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It begins…

And as the series does, it begins…

…with a song…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder...

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time?

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that the last box?"

Katchoo looked around at the now empty Hawaiian home she had shared with David. She bit her lip as her eyes teared up. So many things had happened here… and one thing she regretted…

She wondered if she would ever see David again…

"Katchoo?"

She turned to see Casey and Francine standing there watching her. Casey offered her a sympathetic smile, and Francine walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You ok?"

The blonde smiled and placed her hand over Francine's. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

The brunette grinned and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Let's go then."

Casey led the way out to the car and the moving van, "You know its real shame to put the place up for sale. It'd be good if we ever wanted to take a vacation."

"Who said I was selling it? I'm just renting it out, that's all." Katchoo replied as they all got in, and she started the car.

"Well, I mean that we can't use it at all." The trainer retorted as they drove away.

The brunette and blonde shared a skeptical glance and shook their heads. "One track mind." Katchoo mouthed, and Francine grinned. She reached out and put her hand on the blonde's leg, squeezing her thigh reassuringly.

It was hard to believe that only two days ago she and Katchoo had consummated their love, and Katchoo had declared that she wanted to move back to Houston. They were finally together after all this time.

She sighed and leaned back in her seat. 'Now if only David and Katchoo could make up.' Katchoo had told Francine everything, including how she and David had slept together, changing their relationship. She had also told her how David wanted to be more than friends but she hadn't wanted things to change. He'd just left with nothing but a note and had disappeared.

'Well, on the Brightside, at least Katchoo isn't as confused as she was before. That's a good thing.'

"Whatcha thinking about?" Katchoo queried softly, knocking Francine out of her train of thought.

"Nothin'." She replied, deliberately using her southern accent. Even though she knew Katchoo liked it, it annoyed the heck out of Casey. "Cut it out, will you?" she promptly muttered from the backseat. "How much longer to the ferry? And then how long to the airport?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About three weeks later…

Ring, ring. Ring, ring.

"Mmph?" Francine lifted her head from the couch, trying not to wake Katchoo up from her spot on her chest. The phone was ringing insistently now as she reached for it lying on the coffee table… but without much success. Finally she managed to grab it but promptly fell halfway off the couch. Katchoo didn't even stir as she answered the phone; blood rushing to her head. "Hello?"

"Um… Francine?"

"Who is this?"

"This is um… David."

"David? Oh my god! How are you? Where are you? How did you get my number?"

"I'm fine, Francine. I'm… I'm at Tokyo International, debating whether or not I should get on the plane to Houston, and I got you number from your mom."

"You want to come to Houston? Why?" she said quietly at the same time as she managed to get back up onto the couch without waking Katchoo.

"I want to ask Katchoo for forgiveness. Did she… did she tell you what happened?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I thought that since we… slept together, she actually was in love with me. I suppose she didn't."

"David how can you be so sure?"

"Because she's in love with you. She always has been, and always will."

"She loves you David, I can tell you that. You're probably the only man she'll ever love…" she bit her lip and looked at Katchoo as she laid there sleeping. "…maybe you should come back and find out. She misses you David. I do too."

There was silence on the other line punctuated by the sounds of airport noise. Finally there was a sigh, and a reply.

"I'll be there the day after tomorrow. I have to stop in New York and check on a friend."

Francine smiled. "Ok David."

"Thanks Francine. Love you."

"Love you too, David."

She hung up the phone and sighed. It would be one interesting week; that was for sure.

"Francie? Who was that on the phone?" Katchoo had finally woken up, and sleepy blue eyes looked at her quizzically.

"Uh… no one, hon."

­---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen between Katchoo and David when said man appears on their doorstep? Will it affect Francine and Katchoo's finally budding relationship?

Find out in chapter two of "How It Goes"!

8/14/2005 11:46 AM


End file.
